Story Of Nothing
by PlayerToBeWriter
Summary: Dia Sendirian,berada di kegelapan,dia kesepian,tapi...mereka yang memulai maka dia yang harus mengakhiri.karena dia adalah NARUTO UZUMAKI Author yang masih masa percobaan untuk menulis fanfic don't Read If you don't want to


**LOADING...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **25%**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **50%**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **99%**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **WeLCoMe**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hehehe...setelah lama tidak mengeti(sebenarnya pernah coba lanjut tapi ternyata gk bisa)entah mengapa author merasa waktu terasa semakin cepat dan jujur ini membuat author jadi emm...yah sedikit males ini fic baru saya masih percobaan untuk melatih cara menulis saya.3nJ0Y...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Disclaimer:semua yg merasa punya**

 **Author:ToBe Sendiri**

 **Genre:Adventure,Fantasy,and sci-fi**

 **Warning:Masih dlm percobaan,** **tulisan ancur,** **alur gk jelas,**

 **dan kemungkinan author istirahat lagi karena blum terbiasa**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Story Of Nothing**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Summary:

Aku sendirian,

di kegelapan,

aku kesepian,

Kemudian mereka tanpa sebab ingin membunuhku

mereka yang memulai,

maka aku yang mengakhiri,

karena aku adalah...

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Pagi Hari Di TempatYang Hancur

"Boommm..."

"Boom..."

"Duar..."

"Crakk...Bommm"

disebuah daerah terjadi kehancuran secara besar-besaran...

banyak retakan dan dinding batu hancur...

tiada lagi hutan...

tiada lagi Sungai...

yang ada hanyalah tempat kosong dengan banyak retakan

dan itu disebabkan oleh dua individu yang masih saling menyerang

"Cihh...menyerahlah bocah,kau tidak akan bisa melawanku"ucap sombong seorang individu mirip alien bermata tiga a.k.a Kaguya Ootsutsuki

"Jangan bercanda kau nenek akan melawanmu meski harus mati ribuan kali sekalipun"ucap pria bercahaya kuning a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki

"Kalau begitu matilah"ucap kaguya menciptakan bola cakra gelap raksasa mungkin sebesar meteor madara

"Cihh...rasakan ini **Kyuu no Bijuu RasenShuriken** "Ucap naruto menciptakan rasenshuriken tak kalah besar dan mengandung chakra sembilan bijuu

"NARUTO/KAGUYA"

"BOOMMM...DUAARRRRRRRRRR...SWHUSSHHSHHH"

Dan Dunia Shinobipun Tamat...

Somewhere...

"Ughhh..."terdengar lengkuhan dari bocah pirang dengan badan penuh luka yap itulah pemeran utama kita naruto dia terbaring lemah dan tubuhnyapun mengecil entah karena apa

"di-dimana ini?kenapa aku bisa disini...bukankah aku tadi melawan kaguya?"gumam naruto pada diri sendiri

tiba-tiba

'sring...swuhh...'

"Hey lihat...ada bocah terluka disana"ucap orang bertopeng berwajah manusia berwarna perak kepada teman sebelahnya yang memakai topeng yang sama

"hah...entah apa yang dipikirkan orang yang melukai bocah tidak bersalah itu"ucap orang bertopeng itu dengan nada berduka

"huhh...ughh"naruto cuma menatap samar kedua orang didepannya kemudian pingsan lagi

"Sudahlah lihat dia bahkan hampir kita bawa orang ini ke sekte"ucap orang itu sementara temang yang disebelahnya cuma mengangguk kemudian menggendong naruto dan pergi dengan kecepatan melebihi shinobi

'tap..tap..tap...tap..tap..'

merekapun dengan sangat cepat berlari dan akhirnya mencapai gerbang kayu di tengah hutan namun terawat ini(artinya bukan alam liar:V)

"Buka pintunya"ucap pria bertopeng kepada orang diatas menara,sementara orang diatas menara menatap orang yang menyuruhnya kemudian membukakan gerbang kayu tersebut

"Ayo cepat bawa tempat tabib"ucap orang yang berbicara kepada orang yang dimenara kepada orang disebelahnya

"ok...semoga saja anak ini biwsa bertahan dari luka-lukanya"

kemudian mereka berlari lagi menuju sebuah rumah tradisional dan bau obat sangat menyengat tercium bahkan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh

"Tabib mohon sembuhkan luka anak ini"ucap pria bertopeng kepada orang agak emm... kelebihan lemak

"dimana kalian menemukannya?"tanya tabib

"kami menemukannya dihutan saat sedang berpatroli...mohon tabib untuk sebisa mungkin menyembuhkannya"ucap pria bertopeng

"hmm...lukanya cukup serius dan ada beberapa luka dalam yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng"ucap tabib saat melihat keadaan naruto yang masih pingsan

"jadi apa yang harus dilakukan tabib?"tanya orang bertopeng  
"huhh...jangan khawatir aku memiliki beberapa beberapa obat untuk besok atau lusa dia akan bangun"ucap tabib sementara pria bertopeng itu cuma mengangguk dan meletakkan naruto kepada tempat tidur sederhana beralaskan kulit hewan yang berbulu

Besoknya...

"Ughh...dimana ini ?"gumam naruto yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan melihat rumah mirip dengan rumah orang pedalaman berusaha untuk duduk tapi entah mengapa dia merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat melanda dirinya dan juga lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh juga mempengaruhi duduk akhirnya narutopun dengan pasrah tidur sambil melihat sekeliling banyak barang-barang yang tidak pernah dirinya lihat di dunia shinobi

'kriiett...'

"owh...kau sudah bangun nak"ucap seorang berpakaian orang pedalaman yang anehnya berkulit putih a.k.a tabib

"uhh...umm..saya sudah sedikit umm..."ucap naruto yang agak ragu

"Alex...kau bisa memanggilku alex"ucap tabib yang ternyata juga bernama bule

"umm...terimakasih alex-san sudah merawat lukaku"ucap naruto berterimakasih

"hehe...jangan berterima kasih kasihlah kepada Yuu dan shirou yang menemukanmu tadi dihutan"ucap alex

"ha' juga akan berterima kasih kepada mereka nanti"ucap ...

'tap..tap..tap'

"owh bocah kau sudah bangun?"tanya pria berambut hitam a.k.a Yuu

"ya saya sudah kalian siapa ?"tanya naruto

"owh... namaku Yuu sementara disebelahku ini yang menemukan dan membawamu kesekte siapa?"jelas dan tanya yuu

"terimakasih Yuu-san, sudah sangat baik naruto"ucap naruto

"hehe...tak ...sekarang jelaskan darimana daerah asalmu dan apa yang kau lakukan dihutan dengan keadaan terluka seperti ini?"tanya shirou

"umm...etto.."naruto yang ragu karena merasa bingung harus menjelaskan apa

"jadi?"tanya shirou lagi

"Umm...sa-saya tidak tahu"ucap naruto pura-pura lupa ingatan(kecil-kecil udah bohong)

"hmm...jadi dia lupa ingatan yah...kalau begitu yuu,shirou kalian kembalilah berpatroli karena akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi penyerangan baik itu hewan buas maupun monster"saran alex

"'ha'i"' ucap mereka berdua serentak kemudian menghilang dengan kecepatan angin

"umm...alex-san bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya naruto ragu

"bertanyalah apa yang ingin kau akan berusaha menjawabnya sebisaku"ucap alex

"umm...tempat ini bukan dunia ini sebenarnya bagaimana?"tanya naruto

"Hmm... ini sebenarnya pengetahuan dasar tapi karena kau lupa ingatan akanku ini memiliki 7 negara dan masing-masing negara mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa mempunyai kekuatan yang kami sebut QI seluruh kegiatan kami akan jadi lebih mudah,QI dibagi banyak tingkatan awalnya adalah Pemula,Junior,Senior,Master,Emperor,dan Overlord yang sampai saat ini juga senjata,tingkatannya dibagi menjadi:senjata rusak,senjata biasa,mematikan,spirit,dan ini anak-anak dibawah umur dilarang menjadi pejuang dan harus belajar di akademi terlebih adalah sebutan untuk para pengguna QI yang minimal mencapai ya...setiap tingkatan QI dibagi 3 lapis yaitu:rendah,biasa, untuk monster yang saya bilang tadi adalah seekor binatang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan QI dengan baik sehingga bermutansi menjadi semakin baik jenis hewannya semakin mengerikkan juga monster ini adalah hutan ketiadaan karena banyaknya monster kuat dan unik ada seorang pejuang tingkat senior bisa menyerap sisa QI yang tertinggal dibadan monster yang dibunuhnya untuk meningkatkan hutan ketiadaan adalah daerah terlarang karena itu yuu dan shirou sangat bingung tentang dirimu yang bisa ada dihutan ada pertanyaan?"jelas dan tanya alex

"Ughh...ti-tidak ada"ucap naruto yang masih pusing menyerap semua informasi yang terlalu banyak kedalam otaknya

"hahaha...tenanglah mungkin itu efek dari kembalinya sedikit sekarang beristirahatlah lukamu belum sembuh"ucap tabib itu kemudian pergi

'Hahh...entah apa dunia ini tapi mungkin akan lebih banyak lagi hal tak terduga yang akan ...semoga saja aku bisa membiasakan diri dengan energi yang disebut QI ini,setelah dirasakansih mirip cakra tapi entah mengapa sedikit ...aku lelah,semoga besok lebih baik lagi'batin naruto yang masih lelah efek dari pertempuran melawan kaguya+informasi tentang dunia nasib sang pahlawan yang tiba-tiba ada didimesi lain ini ? tunggu aja

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **huahh...capeknya setelah nulis sambil mikir lagi seperti biasa ini cuma emm...prolog klo gk salah khawatir tentang updet karena kalau kalian nunggu malah akan sangattt lama jadi saya sarankan untuk jangan tunggu updet dari ya meskipun pedalaman tapi seluruh orang yang ada disitu kecuali alex pakiannya kurang lebih sama pakaian yang ada didunia shinobi jadi jagan berpikiran naruto benar-benar di pelosok dan kalian akan menemukan makna dari summary ini setelah beberapa chapter ahh...cape tangan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Shut Down...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Good Bye~**


End file.
